Project V/Pirate Man
Pirate Man (Mega Man) ---- Pirate Man is one of the twenty-eight main selectable fighters in Project V, representing the Mega Man franchise. He had been selected due to being rather unacknowledged within the fanbase and his "cool appearance and weapons". One of the bosses in Mega Man & Bass, Pirate Man is a very aggressive heavyweight who relies on his claw and balster attacks. True to the aggressively difficult nature of the Mega Man franchise, Pirate Man himself plays very aggressively and is intended for that, for his defenses are poor and playing him with power is the best way to go. With his Remote Mine, he can blast away several enemies and annihilate them quickly, or use his claw to grab them from afar and pummel them to death before tossing them away. Pirate Man ranks at 26th on the tier list. He boasts great range, one of the best grab games, and generally balanced power in his moveset, and even long-reaching smash attacks. He is also super heavy, making him hard to knock off the stage or actually stop because of his below average speed stats. However, despite his strengths, he has weaknesses that can be strongly capitalized on, like his poor mobility. His high weight makes his recovery difficult to pull off, and he can be gimped rather easily. Some of his most reliable K.O. options also have high ending lag, and his huge body frame makes him easy to attack. He also has an extremely high learning curve and has suffered extremely poor tournament results due to lack of knowledge with the character and his horrid transitioning from the demos to the final game. Attributes Pirate Man is a super heavyweight with very impressive attack power, sporting the second highest in the roster. While sluggish in movement, he has intense projectiles and can easily pressure his opponents into staying away while firing off his full assault. These projectiles have multiple uses, from hitting multiple foes to guarding his defenseless body from attacks. Pirate Man has the worst walking and dashing speeds, high falling speed, subpar air speed, and the worst jumps in the game. Despite this awful mobility, his moves can push him around at comfortable speeds and he can use his mix of speeds to trick opponents into doing moves that they shouldn't do otherwise. Using his claw, he can grab opponents from afar and slam dunk them into others. With Remote Mine he can lure away up to three opponents and also use Bubble Lead to seek traps and blow them up. The Dive Missile can also lock onto nearby targets. He has his flaws, however. Pirate Man's very sluggish mobility and poor recovery mean that he is almost restricted to the ground, as his aerial abilities have little use thanks to him being difficult to raise into the air with. While his aerials are very good and have excellent range all around, they are hard to land and lead to him having a skill curve that's difficult to get on. As a constrast, however, Pirate Man boasts strong, viable ground attacks, which makes his learning curve not as high as for some characters like Scrooge McDuck. Pirate Man generally suffers against Poison, K. Rool and James Hetfield, for their speed and priority are all better than his own and they can easily whip him. With many new foes that have joined the scene beyond the demo, Pirate Man found himself to suffer greatly from nerfs and ended up being thrown down to the H tier. Moveset Pirate Man's moveset generally comes out fast despite his horrible speed stats, with his moves having plenty of reach and able to attack his foes from a long distance away. His grab has the greatest reach in the game, which gives him one of the most viable grab games in Project V. He borrows some moves from other aquatic Robot Masters, also possessing the Dive Missile and Bubble Lead in addition to his Remote Mine. His special moves have some of the greatest range in the entire game. Apart from special moves, Pirate Man has explosions for smash attacks and powerful melee moves for aerials, especially a powerful down aerial that has him kick opponents straight down at an incredible velocity. *'Neutral Special': Remote Mine. Pirate Man sends forward three bombs that move around before exploding. If opponents attack the bombs, they will be launched and sent off the screen. The bombs just aimlessly float around, so they can't be used strategically all the time. If the move is charged, five bombs will be sent out instead and spread out in separate directions before exploding, trapping opponents between the explosions. *'Forward Special': Dive Missile. Pirate Man launches some missiles from his chest that will try to lock onto opponents. These don't do as much damage as Remote Mine, but move faster and deal more knockback growth. Should this move be charged, Dive Missile will come out as several miniature missiles that strike all opponents seen, generating large explosions that will try to capture other opponents and also toss them off of the scene. *'Recovery Special': Danger Wrap. The Robot Master will wrap himself inside a bubble and rise upwards. This can be easily intercepted, but if not, he can reach a high distance with the wrap. When it explodes, he will be left helpless. The explosion can deal damage. If Danger Wrap is charged, the bubble will be much more durable and raise Pirate Man higher distances, with its explosion dealing even more terrific damage. *'Crouch Special': Bubble Lead. Quickly, Pirate Man will fire out a heavy bubble that travels along the ground, destroying traps and passing through shields. The move is slow, but explodes on contact, launching opponents that don't expect it a higher distance away. If the move makes contact with the foe before it hits the ground, its damage is most apparent. If charged, the bubble will be faster and bounce along the ground, making it harder to avoid. In competitive play Due to time constraints, this is incomplete. Category:Subpages